


Roman's Little Nerd

by HiddenDreamer67



Series: G/t Prompts [33]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: School, backpack, giant!roman, human!logan, idk what level school, learning, stowaway, student, tiny!logan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDreamer67/pseuds/HiddenDreamer67
Summary: Roman is a student who has a pet-turned-friend tiny person named Logan.Prompts and requests welcome.





	Roman's Little Nerd

Roman was sat at the kitchen table, thoughtfully chewing on a piece of toast while looking over his homework from the previous night. His laptop bag was laying on its side nearby, and his pet tiny was sat leaning against it. Well, ‘pet’ was a harsh term. Roman preferred cute little friend, who he just happened to also take care of and feed. 

Speaking of which, Logan had his own little piece of toast, topped with his favorite jam. However, this morning, the tiny had barely touched it. Roman looked over at Logan’s behavior, raising an eyebrow.

“Something on your mind?” Roman’s question caused the tiny to jump.

“Ah, well, yes.” Logan admitted, looking unsure. “It’s important.”

“More important than crofter’s?” Roman teased with a smile.

“I want to accompany you to school.” Logan said, and Roman’s smile fell.

“What?” Roman put his cereal to the side, now focused on what his tiny was saying.

“I want to accompany you to school.” Logan repeated.

“No, I heard what you said, it’s just…” Roman pinched the bridge of his nose. “No, I can’t let you do that.” Roman had thought about doing that in the past, actually. High school was terribly boring at times and a tiny companion would be fun, but… “Look, i’m saying this because I care about you. School is  _ dangerous. _ It’s no place for a tiny.” 

Logan frowned at Roman’s tone. He was not a fan of the way Roman occasionally treated him as though he were a child. 

“...fine.” Logan finally spoke up, watching as Roman got up and turned around to wash his dishes. “I suppose if you refuse to further my education, I shall have to educate myself.”

“Logan.” Roman groaned, finishing the dishes. He looked over to apologize, but the tiny was already gone. Likely he sulked off to one of his hidden corners to read a textbook or something. “Don’t be like that, c’mon.” 

“Roman, come on dear.” His mother called from the front room. “You’re going to miss the bus.”

“Coming, mom!” Roman grabbed up the tiny’s abandoned piece of toast and popped it into his mouth, heading out the door with his bag in tow. He waved to the bus driver, heading to the back and sitting with his bag in his lap. 

Roman looked out the window thoughtfully, mind still on the conversation from this morning. It wasn’t fair, truly. Logan should be allowed the opportunity to learn just as much as Roman. The tiny had to be the only teenager  _ actually  _ interested in the concept of High School and yet he couldn’t go. Roman tried to bring him notes and books, but always Logan seemed to have questions that he couldn’t answer. It just left them feeling both disappointed. Roman sighed, rubbing his fingers along his bag.

...only to pause as he felt a squirming beneath his fingertips. 


End file.
